Free
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: ( i dont own the pic) ive decided to do as many song fics on most of the KHR characters Gokudera is next
1. Free

How Do You Love Someone. KHR Song Fic

Tsuna thought he was alone at the Vongola Mansion and decided to sing about the past before Reborn and his guardians came back fromthei missions.

I do not know anything. I just created the story.

* * *

The whole mansion was quite all his guardians were all off on missions he had given them. Tsuna sat there in his office thinking about the past he had before Reborn had came, he was glad that the ex-acrobaleno had come into his life, no matter how many times he had complained about the harsh training the man gave him, no matter the times he had almost died. It was better. Why? Simply because his mother and father weren't his real parents, they were related by blood but not by genes. He was the son of his current father's brother and wife but she was now gone and his dad was in prison. Yes, thats right he lost his mother and his was behind bars. Reason? Abuse. Thats right Tsuna and his mother were abused until he was 10 and his mother dead. Tsuna then closed his eyes started to sing

Mama never told me how to love

He remembered the cruelty he was subjected to. Each and every day.  
Daddy never told me how to feel

He remembered the days his dad would come home drunk and would beat both him and his mom  
Mama never told me how to touch

He remembered the way his mother would act around when he touch her  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

He remember the way his dad would make him scream in pain

A single tear came down Tsuna'a face and he didn't even notice Reborn come in. He just carried on.

Mama never set a good example

He remembered the time his mom would run away or stay out late leaving him to suffer  
Daddy never held mama's hands

He recalled all the family outings that always ended up in beatings  
Mama found everything hard to handle

He recalled the times his mother broken down when he got home from school  
Daddy never stood up like a man

He remembered the times his dad had made them move due to debt  
I've walked around broken

The times he actually felt safer on the streets  
Emotionally frozen

How he froze his own feeling to survive  
Getting it on, getting it wrong

The times he had tried to fight against his dad and manged to get to safety or get knocked unconscious. At that point Gokudera and Yamamoto came in to report but stopped when the heard him sing the song and just stood there with Reborn with shock on their faces.

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

The remember the times had come in to school with bruises and bandages  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?

He remembered the times that he had to fight on the streets because he couldn't go home  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

Everyday of his life was lifeless and pointless in his eyes.  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

Remembering asking his mother if she loved him and her running away from him.

Next Ryohei and Kyoya came in but were also unable to break the Don out of his sad trance. Now Tsuna's face was tear-stained but still calm.

I was always the crazy child

The 11th year of his life he spent to the streets  
Their biggest scandal I became

The police had found him and brought him back there several times  
They told me I'd never survive

No matter what he came up against  
But survival's my middle name

He fought through whatever life threw at him

I've walked around hoping

Sometimes he would see his mother smile  
Just barely coping

But once his dad came back it was gone.  
Getting it on, getting it wrong

He recalled the times his dad would come back and just collapse and how his mother would try to kill him but never go through it

Now Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo was listening to their sky's sad song, just standing there with the rest of the family not able to do anything to comfort their boss

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

The pain, he got from feeling abandoned  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?

The sadness, he felt as he saw his mother die  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

The dark, when he saw the clouds spill rain  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

The loneliness, He knew now that she was gone  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

The cold, the coldness of his mother's skin

It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside

The silence, he could hear nothing  
It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied

The anger, all he wanted was fro him to disappear

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

His mothers blood, the crimson kept on seeping out  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?

His father's shock, he saw the tears in his tear but felt nothing  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

The police, hearing the sirens from out side knowing someone called them  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

His father's struggles, seeing that man being wrenched in the wall and his mother taken away

How do you love someone and make it last?

Meeting Nana and Iemitsu, seeing them try to open up heart again  
How do you love someone without tripping on the past?

Meeting his real dad outside and fighting him and watching him being taken away by the police again  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun

Going to his mother grave, crying for the first time since he was saved  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

Finally being free, free from his dad, free fro the pain  
How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone

Being free from his past.

When he opened his eyes the were amber again , but all they showed was the resolution he had gained just now, everyone in the room knew that he had sorted everything out and now he wont let anything hurt the family. His guardians witness the last of the darkness that had shown in his eyes be wiped away and replaced with a light brighter than anything they had seen. It was strong and had no hesitance. They could help but gasp. This brought Tsuna out of his trance but he wasn't effected by their shock. He just told them to sit and told them about his past. They just sat their listening to the horrors their boss had suffered through long ago. Anger. Horror .Shock. Sadness, and many other emotions was hidden behind their eyes. They wanted to find the bastard that made him suffer and torture, maim and kill him. Tsuna saw this and all he said was this, "The fight with him is finished and if he escapes again i will finish it, I don't want you to stain your hands with a dirty man's blood. Even you Reborn. Just leave it" then he changed back to his cheery self and asked for the reports to come in one by one (Kyoya being first) they handed in their reports and although he said not to do anything they couldn't help it they want to look for that man and just before the left Tsuna said one more thing "The pain. The suffering. The fun… And I am here right now, because everyone was there for me. I couldn't have accomplished anything by standing still, without anybody's help. I treasure every moment I have spent here." and within that moment they knew that he was past everything. That their boss has took his pas and accepted it and he was asking them to do the same thing.

* * *

I redid it. How is it?

R&R PLZ


	2. BLown Away

This song is called Blown Away by Carrie Underwood

It takes place in another dimension where Bianchi is singing at Gokudera's Wedding dedicating the song to her little brother as she watched him fight his dad and find out that his mother is still alive. Fem Tsuna x Gokudera

i changed the lyrics slightly

* * *

The whole ballroom was quiet all he stood there with his new wife who was his boss and his comrades were all giving the their blessing, That including the punch in the stomach he got from Tsunahime's dad. He sat there with her holding her hand with a smile on his face thinking about the past he had before he had met her at school, he came from the street and delinquent but she changed him made him a better man, he was glad that she had come into his life, no matter how many times he had complained about how Yamamoto was always around them, the woman gave him a place, no matter the times he had almost died, she was always there to support him. He loved her dearly. For most of his life he hadn't been loved, his father lied about his mother and he never knew his mother , He was the son of his current father but from a different woman but she was now gone or thats what he thought at first till Tsuna came in one day and asked him what her name was, when answered a giant smile erupted from her face and dragged him down to the hospital and there he saw her looking out the window. Now she was here with him. The two most important women of his entire life. Bianchi came to the stage and said she is going to sing for her little brother, the lights died down and the music started

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_Those storm clouds gather in his eyes_  
_His daddy was a mean old mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_He prayed blow it down_

Remembered the all the arguments he had with his dad about his mom, why he was treated like scum and even he just wanted to know what his real past was his dad would answer him

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

All the fights, all the bruises and not one word from him. So he left.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

He took all of his old belongings and burned them than left the house throwing away everything he had

_He heard those sirens screaming out_  
_His daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_He locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_Some people call it taking shelter_  
_He called it sweet revenge_

He was the missing posters his dad put up but each one he ripped down and then he met Reborn who told him him to go to Japan to test the new Vongola. He was grateful of the mission because he was abled to completely escape he past

_[Chorus:]_  
_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

Then he met her, Tsunahime, back then he just thought she was just a kid playing mafia but when she rescued him from his own attacks he knew he could trust her

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

Evey fight, whether in the future or in the past. He watched as she laid out her life for him and everyone else. Hew knew he was falling for her.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

The day of her succession she was in a pure white suit, and there he stood with her and watch her accept the sins of the Familiga

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

Bianchi finished and all Hayato felt was his tear fall from his eyes he walked to her and gave her a hug then turned to everyone "Thank you everyone for being here, in my past i never thought i would ever have such a loving wife a caring mother and sister and such fantastic friends. Thank you. All of you"

* * *

Well how was is it

Yamamoto

Feel free to send in song requests as along as there are not KHR character songs


End file.
